Dead Bodies and Nudity
by mzsharboneau
Summary: This is a short scene idea that came to mind the other day while on a quest with my DB Jenna and Vilkas. There are dead bodies around, so why is Jenna getting naked?
**Dead Bodies and Nudity**

 **This is a short scene from an idea I had while doing the Jurgen Windcaller quest with Vilkas as my follower. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Skyrim or any of the Elder Scrolls, they belong to Bethesda. Jenna is mine though, all mine... They can't have her. They get Vilkas, but the can't have Jenna, nope, not gonna happen.**

* * *

"Great. Necromancers." Vilkas grumbled.

"This life is never boring, is it?" Jenna said with a smirk.

He gave her a dirty look, "How do you propose we take care of them? It looks like they have bodies of bandits down there ready to enthrall at any moment."

Jenna looked at him like he had drooled on his armor, "Oh I don't know Vilkas, maybe with my bow?" Her sarcasm made him growl.

"There are two of them Jenna, so regardless if you hit one, the other can still raise the dead."

She thought for a moment, he was right of course. They had to be smart about this otherwise it could end up messy and they still had an entire tomb of draugr to get through.

"I know you don't favor the bow, but how good is your aim?"

"it's not bad, but I am not as good as you or Aela."

She snorted, "That's not really a great comparison. There isn't anyone that is as good as Aela, and barely anyone as good as I am."

Vilkas rolled his eyes at that and waited for her to continue with her plan. She cleared her throat quietly.

"Alright, so, you take out the one that is sitting at the fire, I'm going to try and sneak behind the one patrolling and take him out silently. If all goes well, we wont have to fight them and their thralls."

"That is as good a plan as any, but are you sure you can be quiet enough? That armor isn't exactly the silent type." He replied, glancing down at her glass armor, unabashed about his appreciation for how it fit her form.

Jenna smacked him on the shoulder and he smirked at her.

"Can you not right now? I have half a mind to shout you at them and make you fight them off by yourself while I munch on a sweet roll."

Vilkas shrugged and chuckled, "Very well, later then."

Jenna growled at him, "Right, you are correct about the armor, which is why I'm going to be removing it-" She glared at him as he went to open his mouth, silencing him before he could say anything "I'll need you to be as accurate as possible, because I don't really feel like taking blows to my person without some form of protection. Can you do that, or will you be to distracted? If so I can send you down there in your small clothes and take out the one sitting by the fire. But I've seen you try to sneak before and I have to say, you'll probably get us both killed."

The image of Jenna naked had a very nice appeal, and she had a point, it would be very distracting. He had no desire to try his hand at sneaking up on the necromancer, so they didn't really have a choice. He thought for a moment, there had to be something that they could do to make this work.

"Well?" Jenna asked impatiently.

Vilkas remembered the clothes they had packed just in case and dug through their bag for one of his shirts. Upon pulling out a shirt and one of his belts her gave her a wolfish grin.

"Here, this should keep us from both losing our minds as well as our lives."

Now why hadn't she thought of that?

"I suppose this could work. Good thinking Vilk."

"I really wish you would stop calling me that, before you know it Farkas will be using that as well and then I would be forced to kill him."

Jenna rolled her eyes at him, "Can we please focus on the mission at hand? Come on, you're supposed to be the serious one."

"My apologies, it is quite hard to remain serious when you bring your nudity into the conversation. I've seen what you hide under there and am quite pleased, it is not my fault that you are so desirable."

The white haired warrior sighed in frustration, "You'll be lucky if you ever see me nude again if you keep this up Vilkas. Now focus!"

With that she quietly slide behind a bush to change.

"Keep an eye on them, we don't want them to come upon us."

"I am well aware of that Jenna, I am not some milk-drinker who was birthed yesterday."

"Just making sure." She grunted as she removed her armor.

Vilkas observed the camp below them, the necromancers were both very much awake and alert to their surroundings. He hoped that Jenna's plan would work.

"There. Make sure not to lose my armor alright? I happen to really like that set." Jenna said as she set said armor against a tree.

Her companion grunted.

"I'll take that as a 'yes ma'am'." Vilkas snorted, "Right, well, here is my bow. I've got two daeric arrows left, so try and make them count. Watch my back, as soon as I take out the patrol be prepared to let loose an arrow. I don't want to gut him only to have you not ready."

"Alright. Let's do this then."

With that Jenna slowly crept down the hill towards the wandering necromancer.

* * *

"You know, I'll never understand why someone taking an arrow to the knee instantly kills them..."

Jenna nudged the dead necromancer's body with her foot. Vilkas shrugged and yanked the arrow out, wiping it off with the fur of his armor.

She continued, taking her gear back from him,"We Nords have to have a weakness somewhere I suppose, though I've got to say; nice shot. That's a lot smaller of a target than if you would have aimed for his head."

Vilkas mumbled something behind her as she worked her way back into her armor.

"What was that Vilkas?"

"...I wasn't aiming for his knee" With that he turned and headed towards the tomb.

Jenna hurried after his as she tried to slip her gauntlets on, "What were you aiming for then?"

He blushed a little and glared at her, not answering her question.

"Oh, come on! You can't tell me that and then walk away! Where were you aiming?"

"I was aiming for his head!" He finally growled out.

Jenna stopped, looked at him for a moment, then laughed for all she was worth.

"Oh just wait until we get back to Jorrvaskr! This will be a victorious tale for the ages!"

Vilkas growled and leapt at her, they both went tumbling down the side of the buriel mound. Jenna continued giggling as Vilkas situated himself above her.

"If we tell such a tale, it will have to inclued your brilliant idea of sneaking up on them bare arsed with nothing but a knife."

Jenna stopped laughing and glared at him, "You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I wouldn't want to leave out any of the details of such a glorious victory now would I?"

She paused for a moment huffing at him, and then a thought struck her and she smiled sweetly at him causing Vilkas to frown suspiciously.

"You know Vilk, if you tell the men back at Jorrvaskr about my nudity, they are sure to dwell on said nudity in their alone time. You wouldn't want that now would you?"

The man above her quieted, she basked in her victory until he growled at her again and planted his lips possessively against hers. After a few moments he pulled away leaving Jenna breathless and flushed.

"I think not." He said, and dove right back in for another kiss.

Jenna laughed against his lips, pulling his closer. It was cold in the marsh and there were still dead bodies to move before they settled down for the night, but that would wait for a little while... Well maybe an hour or two...

Dead bodies? What dead bodies?

End.


End file.
